


Serene Contentment

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pantsless adventures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sassy Genji, Smut, shitty title is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: You always made him feel better, in more than one way.





	Serene Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be serious and reassuring and then things happened, that's why it starts with an inkling of a plot but then devolves. So whatever enjoy this Genji smut. I made it female reader for Demial, bc I feel she would appreciate it.

His body buzzed with discomfort, slowly ambling through the halls to your room. Guilt started to build up inside of Genji, after finding such peace to relapse made him feel even worse. He felt like he was disappointing everyone involved with his healing.

He opened the door to find you sitting on the bed, dressed in one of the few shirts he owned. The white dress shirt was large on you, Genji’s broad chest much larger than yours was. You felt discord radiate off him, standing up on your bare legs. You took two steps before he pulled you close, mask thrown to the side so he can bury his head into your shoulder.

You made reassuring noises under your breath as your hands reached up to stroke his back. You gave a little squeak of surprise as he grabbed your ass to pull you closer, reminding you of the lack of garments on your bottom half. Genji looks a little taken back, you quickly reassuring him that he surprised you.

“Are you not wearing pants?” he asked and you just smiled, slowly shaking your head.

“It’s too hot for pants,” you said, cupping his cheek to make him look at you, “What’s wrong?”

“I feel better just being around you,” he said, pressing his head into your shoulder, “Your smile sets my soul at ease.”

“You cheeseball,” you laughed, gently punching his chest and his hand reached down to cup your butt.

He pushed you onto the bed, a playful smirk on his face. You giggled as his hand was on your thigh, Genji leaning down to press a kiss to your neck. Your hands rested on his metal shoulders, a giggle gurgling out of you as Genji kept kissing your neck.

With a push, you got him on his back, hand trailing down his chest as you softly smiled down at him. His hands rested on your hips and your thighs parted, showing Genji just how little you were wearing. One of his hand slid down your thigh and pressed into your clit, enjoying the wetness already beginning to coat your lips. Your hips began to rock into his thumb at the pressure.

Your hands tensed from their spot on his chest as his thumb slid down and teased your entrance. A slick noise filled the air as you rocked your hips and the tip of his thumb slid inside. The way it gently eased your walls open just made you ache for more, your hips desperately rocking for that stretch you craved.

“Genji,” you dryly pleaded and he just smirked, watching you squeak as he rubbed his thumb deep inside of you, “Please.”

“You need to say what you want,” he said and you whined.

“I want you.”

“I am here.”

“I want you inside of me.”

“I am,” he looked too smug for his own good, twisting his thumb inside of you slightly to remind you of its presence.

“I want your cock,” you finally snapped, debating whether to get up and leave him but you ached for him so much.

“Well, if that’s what you want. Why didn’t you just say,” despite his teasing tone, his hands desperately tried to loosen his codpiece.

A drop of precum trailed down the shaft and you lifted your hips, his hand sliding out of you while you aligned his cock to your entrance. He gave a deep grunt in his throat as you slowly slid down on him, feeling the refreshing stretch deep inside of you.

Your hips rested flush with his, you panting as you adjusted to his girth. Your hands pressed into his chest as you lifted yourself, moaning as it stroked your walls as it slid out. Feeling pleasure thrum inside of you, you kept fucking yourself on him.

His shirt fluttered with each thrust and he realised that he had never seen anything so arousing, the way he would get a peak of your nipple through the white shirt. He reached up to slip free another button, showing your breasts jiggling with each rock of your hips. The shirt slid down your shoulders, Genji’s hands tightening on your hips at the beautiful sight.

Genji stroked your stomach as he watched your face, seeing the way pleasure flashed so easily across it. Each moan that his cock drew from you stroked his pride, he was the only man who saw you like this. The only man to see you fuck yourself on his cock and just wind up in pleasure

Your head tilted back as felt that orgasm built up inside of you. You gave a strangled groan as your walls fluttered around his cock. Genji’s hips lifted up into you, making you shriek as you shuddered through your aftershocks. Your tightness squeezing him carried him to his own orgasm, you felt his warm seed shoot inside of you.

You just stroked his face as the two of you panted, Genji’s hand moving across your shivering stomach.


End file.
